Pierrôs
by Mello Evans
Summary: Pierrôs apenas dançam conforme a música e a minha música era a mesma que a dele. Tanto para o prazer quanto para a desgraça. .:Slash. Lemon. Sam's POV:.


**One-shot**

**Título**: Pierrôs

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader:** ?

**Tema: **Loucura, aceitação**.**

**Ship:** Sam/Dean (_WINCe__st_)

**Gênero:** Slash/ Lemon/ Romance/ Incest/ Supernatural. **Não gosta? Tem nojo? Cai fora!**

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Sam's POV.**

**Spoiler:**5ª temporada. (_Provavelmente vai ler só quem tem TV por assinatura ou baixa clandestinamente da net_ =p)

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural foi criado e produzido por Eric Kripke. Se fosse meu o incesto deles não ia ficar apenas na imaginação das _fangirls_. =D

* * *

"—Dean..." – Eu gemia rouco enquanto as mãos dele vagavam pelo meu corpo. Fazendo-me esquecer a raiva que se apoderava de mim a minutos atrás. Desgraçado. Me deixa louco.

Ele prensava seu corpo contra o meu. Eu podia sentir a sua ereção. O seu desejo de me possuir ou ser possuído por mim. Tanto fazia se eu estava com ele.

Só ele para me fazer esquecer aquele maldito apocalipse. Aquela guerra entre anjos e demônios que tinha como centro a nós dois, os irmãos Winchester. Dean ao lado dos anjos como receptáculo de Miguel e eu, Sam Winchester, como receptáculo de Lúcifer. Mas eu não queria aquilo, muito menos Dean.

Nós dois nos afogávamos no prazer do corpo um do outro. Esquecíamos o que aqueles monstros, ou seres _perfeitos_, esperavam de nós.

"—Sammy..." – Meu irmão gemeu retirando minha blusa distribuindo beijos por todo o meu abdômen.

Meus sentidos estavam a mil. Fazendo-me jogar para debaixo daquela cama a lembrança que um dia me unira e bebera sangue de demônios, que um dia eu mal consegui controlar aquela sede e só pensava em ter de novo aquela sensação de poder. Apenas Dean me fazia cobrir com o lençol a idéia que eu teria que resistir muito para não dizer _sim_ àquele anjo caído que se aproveitava da minha cólera para me incitar a aceitá-lo.

Eu desafivelei o seu cinto, desabotoei a calça. Eu estava louco por ele. Só Dean para produzir esses sentimentos dentro de mim. Porque afinal eu sou só dele. E ele é unicamente meu. Somente naquele mar de deleite, em uma cama qualquer de um hotel barato, é que eu tinha a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu não estava nem aí se alguém poderia achar torpe, nojento, imoral. Eu estava com _ele_. Sentindo _seu_ corpo, _sua_ pele, _seu_ cheiro, _sua_ língua, _sua_ excitação...

Ele passava suas mãos firmes pelas minhas costas nuas, lambendo meu pescoço enquanto eu me investia de encontro ao seu quadril.

Nos perdemos em um beijo quente, carregado de luxúria enquanto ousadamente eu instilava minha mão por cima do jeans em suas nádegas. "—Eu quero você." – Sussurrei rouco fitando seus olhos.

"—Eu também." – Foi o que ele disse antes de segurar firme a minha nuca e valsar sua língua apetitosamente dentro da minha boca, iniciando uma guerra suave de prazer. Guerra proibida. Mas não menos excitante.

As mãos sôfregas retiravam a minha calça. E eu permitia. Traçava um caminho quente e deleitoso da minha boca para o meu pescoço, lambendo meu peito, sugando meus mamilos e parando insinuantes no meu umbigo. Dean fazia questão de simular o que ele iria fazer em mim nos minutos que se seguiriam.

Eu empurrei os seus ombros para que ele chegasse mais abaixo, mas meu irmão resistiu.

"—Peça... eu quero que você implore." – Falou com aquele seu típico ar mandão e rouco.

"—Humn." – Gemi quando ele apertou minha ereção por cima da boxer preta. Mordia meu lábio inferior tentando conter a vontade de pedir para foder a sua boca.

"—Vamos Sammy." – Falou se aliviando atrevidamente na minha coxa.

"—Porra Dean! Me chupa." – Cerrei os olhos a espera daquela boca quente que sempre me levava ao delírio. Senti o seu hálito quente roçar na minha pele sensível. "—Ahnm." – Eu entrava em desespero. Todo meu corpo tremia em antecipação.

Eu resistia para não sentir mais aquela tensão que tentava me dominar. Porém a minha relutância sempre sumia depois que eu sentia Dean ir fundo ou eu foder seu corpo em uma velocidade ensandecida.

Ele me sugou vigorosamente. Sua boca fazia movimentos frenéticos de sobe e desce com uma fome inigualável.

"—AHH." – Eu me agarrava à cabeceira da cama enquanto movia meu quadril para preencher ainda mais a sua boca.

Ele me segurou firmemente com as mãos espalmadas em ambos os lados do meu corpo, mas parou antes que eu pudesse pensar em gozar.

Eu o fitei interrogativo com os olhos pesados. "—Hunm." – Gemi contrariado.

"—Calma. Eu não quero perder a festa também." – Ele disse retirando a própria calça, depois a cueca e de repente já estava nu em pêlos.

"—Ahunm." – Gemi precocemente o sentindo tirar o resto da minha boxer.

"—Calma Sammy." – Sorriu sarcástico enfatizando a palavra que usava quando éramos crianças inocentes. "—Lambe pra mim." – Tocou de leve seus dedos nos meus lábios.

Abri minha boca instintivamente começando a lamber vigorosamente seus dedos. Eu gemia no processo. Fechando meus olhos com mais força pensando que aquilo em minha boca pudesse ser algo _dele_ bem mais gostoso.

"—Ohh! Sam." – Falou retirando os dedos da minha boca e arrancando um beijo e todo o meu ar. Sem demoras ele enfiou sôfrego um dedo em meu interior.

"—Ahnm." – Gemi quando ele acrescentou mais um.

Ele estava impaciente. Mas eu também estava.

Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas com mais força do que quando eu cravava uma faca de prata em algum monstro sórdido.

Ele gemeu de dor, mas eu sabia que ele estava gostando. Ele é masoquista. Eu sei. Dean mordeu meu pescoço com desespero somando mais um dedo dentro de mim.

Eu arqueei minhas costas tentando me acostumar com aquela invasão deliciosa e estava conseguindo muito bem.

"—Ahnm." – Meu irmão mais velho retirou os dedos e afastando um pouco mais minhas pernas posicionou-se na minha entrada. Forçava-se lenta e deliciosamente.

Eu me agarrava à cabeceira da cama enquanto ele começava a investir vigorosamente contra mim. Enlacei minhas pernas na circunferência de sua cintura. Dos meus lábios escapavam gemidos lânguidos e xingamentos do quanto eu o queria mais e mais dentro de mim.

"—Ahh, Sammy você é tão... hunm... gostoso." – Gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior. Esquecendo e me fazendo esquecer aquela guerra que estava acontecendo lá fora e aqueles que queriam nossas peles como roupa.

Era isso que eu queria. Esquecer que éramos apenas bobos da corte no meio daquele 'fogo cruzado'. Reles seres humanos que tinham o dever de fazer algo. Fosse para o inferno. Fosse para o céu. Embora o que fazíamos em cima daquela cama fosse torpemente errado, mas havia amor. Então por que não fazer? Tínhamos apenas um ao outro, mas sempre foi assim e eu sempre gostei disso tudo. Eu me tornei dependente da presença de Dean e ele da minha. E a melhor forma de esquecer que aquele mundo maldito exigia mais do que podíamos dar era possuirmos um ao outro porque havia amor ali, assim como luxúria. Era um sentimento só nosso e quem quer que fosse não podia nos arrancar aquilo.

Ele me abraçou com mais força, encostando seu peito suado ao meu, enfiando seu rosto na curvatura que ligava o meu pescoço ao ombro enquanto gemia vários 'Sammys,' desesperado para que aquilo demorasse o máximo que pudesse.

Eu procurei sua boca em meio a todos aqueles movimentos, encontrando seus lábios e os tocando com os meus. Logo nossas línguas se deliciavam uma com a outra, uma briga deleitosa e necessária, porque eu precisava dele para continuar a respirar. E ele precisava de mim da mesma forma. Nos agarrávamos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. E, na realidade, dependiam.

Dean começou a me masturbar na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas. Gemi tanto que já estava me deixando louco e rouco de tanto prazer.

Joguei a cabeça para trás afogando-a no travesseiro macio enquanto tentava sentir o máximo de prazer que ele tinha para me dar. Eu queria em cada investida sua me sentir mais humano, pois no fundo eu sentia que se nos deixássemos mais uma vez eu me perderia naquele monstro que tinha dentro de mim que bebia sangue de demônio e que deixava Dean caído para trás. Eu errei muito. Eu sei muito bem disso, mas eu acho que merecia uma segunda chance, mas não do mundo. O mundo não me interessava de verdade. O único que me importava de fato era aquele que fazia amor comigo naquela cama. Eu não agüentaria ficar um minuto sequer sem ver aqueles seus sorrisos sarcásticos e maliciosos ou deixar de entrelaçar meus dedos naqueles cabelos loiro-escuros como eu fazia naquele momento.

"—Deeean." – Choraminguei melando sua mão com meu sêmen. Prova fiel do desejo torpe que eu tinha pelo meu próprio irmão mais velho.

"—Ah Sa-sammy." – Disse gozando logo em seguida dentro de mim, por, provavelmente, não agüentar as contrações que eu fazia internamente em volta de seu membro. Caiu sobre mim exausto encostando seu rosto no meu peito suado. Igual a ele mesmo.

"—Somos loucos."- Falei roucamente enquanto o sentia sair de mim. E se aconchegar com mais propriedade sobre o meu ventre.

"—Agora que você percebeu?" – Retrucou ainda com a respiração descompassada.

Vi meu maninho levantar o corpo e subir um pouco mais na cama. Beijou a minha boca. Afagava carinhosamente os meus cabelos castanhos enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo suado. "—Seu insaciável." – Disse rouco entre os meus lábios.

"—Agora é a minha vez." – Falei dirigindo minha mão até o seu baixo ventre vendo que já conseguia 'acordá-lo'.

O que nosso pai diria se pudesse descobrir aquilo? Coisa boa que não era, mas não estávamos nos importando muito com isso.

Pierrôs apenas dançam conforme a música e a minha música era a mesma que ele. Tanto para o prazer quanto para a desgraça. Mas por hora iríamos nos deliciar nos braços um do outro.

Fazendo o nosso próprio futuro. _Porque um mantém o outro humano_.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Minha primeira lemon Wincest. Acho que vou ter uma parada cardíaca. Esses dois me deixam loucaaa. Incest é comigo mesmo. Principalmente com esses dois! J2 São uns amores! Principalmente o Ackles. *-* #Agarra e leva pra casa# :3 Eu sei, vou para o inferno /fato. Mas não consigo mais ver esses dois como irmãos inocentes (_Se é que eu os vi assim algum dia_!) =D

Não está um lemon decente (_no meu ponto de vista_), mas eu quero saber o que acharam.

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


End file.
